


I Don't Even Know Anymore

by KatyBerry (orphan_account), Shadow Eon (orphan_account)



Series: Random fics [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, I killed plot bunnies, I'm watching PewDiePie, Ideca, Running out of plot bunnues, Where r u plot bunnies, asdf movies, crackfic, do you think Pewds and Marzia look cute?, fluffle puff - Freeform, ideka, idk - Freeform, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KatyBerry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Shadow%20Eon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh...I ran out of ideas. Sorry.<br/>---<br/>Staying/Crashing at the Vargas' house wasn't as bad as you thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asdf movie 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh...too lazy today.....

"(Y/N) why did you-"

"ROMANO YOU GOTTA HELP ME MY TIE IS EVIL AND IT'S GONNA KILL MEEE!!" Romano walked away slowly, leaving you with your evil tie.

You stared at your tie in shock. "Please don't hurt me.." You pleaded with it. It just wickedly laughed.  
\---  
Italy was gonna greet Romano. He was smiling happily.

"Hello big- Ahh what the-?!" Romano punched him. Underneath the table, you said:

"Level up!"  
\---  
"Hey hey look (Y/N) a turtle!" Italy showed you a turtle. Romano growled.

"I hate turtles!" The turtle just gave a miniature 'Hello' while the older Vargas stomped his feet, causing Italy to drop it. It exploded.  
~Somewhere~  
"ITAAAALY WHERE IS MY MINE TURTLE!???!!?!?!"  
\---  
"Who parked their car on my sandwich?!" You grumbled to the man besides you, Italy. 

"I did!" He replied, pointing a finger. You were so angry you exploded right there.  
~Somewhere~  
"ITAAAALYYYYY!!!!!"  
\---  
"(Y/N) why is the cat on fire?" Italy asked you as he pointed at the cat on fire. You were wreaking havoc and was doing the Harlem Shake.

"BUY ME MORE JEWELRY!" You growled at him.  
\---  
"Hey, kitten fight!" You said to Italy, who was pleading you to stop.

"Oh no, I'm allergic to adorableness!" You threw a cat on his face. It gave him kitten-eyes and purred cutely. "Aw..."  
~After 1 hour~  
You and Romano were standing in front of Italy's grave. You gave him a puppy taxidermy project result.  
\---  
"Hello and welcome to standing up school." Germany welcomed you all. Romano fell down on his face. The teacher pointed the stick at him.

"And you failed." You facepalmed.

"Oh Romano..."  
\---  
"Heehee I got your nose.." Italy tried the old tactic on Romano. Before his brother could blow, however, you barged in with a gun.

"LOOK OUT HE'S GOT A NOSE!" You shooted at him 3 times.  
\---  
"Oh, a burger!" America exclaimed, pointing at the burger who suddenly grew eyes and a mouth.

"I used to be a cow." America was fascinated.

"Oh!"  
\---  
"Mhm...yum." You started to cut the cake, which started screaming.

" **Oh the pain what did you do?!** " it screamed. You left the knife on it and stared at your hands.

"What have I dooone?" You said.

" **I have a wife and family...tell them I love them!** " it said. On cue, little muffins appeared.

"Daddy!" They squeaked in ther little voice.

"Nooo!" You started as it fell down.

"Nooo!" Squeaked the little ones as their dad splashed on the floor.  
\---  
Romano emerged out of his outer skin, as if shedding. You watched.

"Oh."  
\---  
"I wonder if my pony could fly." Italy said to his pony. It neighed then levitated away. 

"Huh."  
\---  
You blew a raspberry and said to Romano, "Psh, screw gravity." And you flew away.

He had a grin on his face.  
\---  
Italy jumped out of his time-machine, smiling. "It works! My time-" he was squished by a large foot belonging to a dinosaur.

"I am a Stegosaurus!" It said.  
\---


	2. Parodies 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot bunnies fucking ice cream looks like ***.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rob:.....It's Katy's friend, Rob. Fuck you if you don't like my writing.  
> Me: *kicks him where the sun doesn't shine* Minsan ang bobo moh rin no? Anyway, guys, some are teasers for the Frozen Butler XD.  
> Music ©Screen Junkies  
> Music ©Bart Baker  
> Watch Frozen Honest Trailer so you can understand some songs.

"Do you want some exposition?" You knocked on Romano's door like in 'Do You Want To Build A Snowman'. 

You slid down the hall. "Some information through a song??"  
\----  
"For the first-time in forever, Disney let us sing!" You sang/shouted off key. Romano and Italy were covering their ears.

"Q-quiet, Ragazza!" Italy trembled. You ignored him.

"For the first-time in forever! It's as good as Lion King!"  
\---  
"We are cutting ice, cause we are cutting ice..." You sang as you watch the first song then skipped it. You were totes crazy about Frozen today.

It scared the Vargas brothers out.  
\---  
"Do you wanna build a snowman?" You ask Romano, giggling.

"No."

"Come on let's go and play."

"I said no."

"I never see you anymore."

"You saw me yesterday."

"Come out the door."

"I come out from rooms."

"It's like you've gone away."

"I'm here, speaking."

"We used to be best buddies."

"Never."

"And now we're not. "

"Of course."

"I wish you would tell me why!"

"Unfortunately, Genie doesn't exist."

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"No."

"It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Go away, (Y/N)."

"Okay bye..."  
\-----

"Oh noes I'm late for the science fair!" You said as you woke up, preparing for the science convention later this afternoon  
~  
"Hey dudette what's your project?" America asked as he approached your exhibit. It was a cup with dirt. 

"It's a cup with dirt in it." You explained. "I call it cup of dirt."  
\-----  
 ~~You looked at me. "I though this was a real serious fic. Fluffy. Liar." You kicked me.~~  
I raised an eyebrow at you. "Haha, hun, that's why there's a summary." You rolled your eyes.  
"How many more chapters?" I shrug.  
"Idk."   
\----


End file.
